Normal Again
by Panda Girl 12
Summary: Katniss and Peeta s life after the rebellion as they try to become "Normal Again" Rated T because it s the Hunger Games, what do you expect? Enjoy... :D REVIEW PLEASE :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author`s Note: ****So, this is my very first fanficton, and I am a horrible writer, but hey! Practice makes perfect! Or better at least. If you haven't read any of the Hunger Games books, or Mockingjay most of all, GO READ THOSE FIRST! There`s going to be spoilers in here. And I`m also changing and adding in a ton of things about the plot and characters and other stuff. Like who is actually living and who isn't. If I underline something that means it`s something I added in, and isn't part of the story. Italicized things are a text or phone call. This takes place after Mockingjay. So yea. :D **

I sit in a meadow with Prim and Rue. We have a picnic basket with a blanket and the younger girls are making flower crowns while giggling. Peeta is there painting the scene. As I sit and watch, everything couldn't seem more perfect. Until I hear a noise. It was distant at first, but slowly got closer and closer. I can`t figure out what the sound is. Then all of a sudden, I figure it out. It`s the sound of large paws hitting the ground quickly. It's the mutts from the first Games. And they are headed towards us. Before I can move, the mutts come crashing in and start attacking us. There`s too many for me to fight on my own. Especially without my bow and arrows to help. Four go after Prim, another three after Rue. Suddenly, I become unable to move. As I watch in horror, 5 more mutts go after Peeta. All I can do is sit and watch while everyone I love become ripped to shreds.

I wake up sweating and screaming. Slowly I sit up, hurrying to quiet down so I don't wake up Prim (Yes, she lives in my story) and my mother. Still shaking uncontrollably, I climb out of bed and shuffle downstairs to get a drink of water. When I reach the kitchen, I look at the window subconsciously towards Peeta`s house next door to ours in Victor`s Village. The lights are on. "That`s weird." I mumble to myself. Peeta is never awake this late. I grab my cell phone (I wasn't sure if they had those in the real story, but they do in mine.) and text him.

_Hey. _

A minute later, he replies.

_Hey, Katniss. _

_What are you doing awake this late? _

_I couldn't sleep. _That's what I figured.

_Me either. _

_Nightmares? _

See? Peeta knows these things better than I do.

_Yea. _

_Do you want to come over and talk about it? _

_Sure. See you in a minute. _

_See ya. _

I finished my cup of water and headed out the door. As I walked my short journey to Peeta`s house, I enjoyed the feel of the cool summer air on my face, and the fresh, cold grass on my bare feet. By the time I arrived, I was almost calmed down. That's what I loved about the outdoors, it was so calming. I knocked softly on his door. Almost instantly, he opened it.

"Hi Katniss." Peeta whispered as he opened the door. I don't know why he whispered. It's not like Prim, my mom, or Haymitch could hear us.

"Hey Peeta." I replied, walking in.

"Have a seat, I`ll heat up some cheese rolls." Peeta said smiling. He was so cute, he always remembers what I like or don't like.

"Ok, thanks." I replied, also smiling.

A minute later he came in with some cheese rolls. They smelled awesome.

"So what was your nightmare this time?" He asked looking genuinely concerned.

I then proceeded to recall the events of my latest nightmare. By the time I was done, I had my head buried in his chest, sobbing.

"Shhhhh, Katniss, you're ok. Everything is ok. Shhh it wasn't real." Peeta said, trying to comfort me.

"It seemed so real!" I sobbed, trying to calm down.

"Hey, let`s watch a movie ok? Take your mind off of it."

"But, why were you awake?"

Peeta sighed. "I woke up to get some water, then I had a flashback and couldn't go back to sleep."

"Oh." I felt so bad. Peeta was always there for me, but I wasn't there for him. "Well, are you ok?"

"Yea, I am now. Do you want to watch that movie? I got kinda excited for it."

I smiled and laughed a little. Peeta was so cute when he got excited. "Ok. What do you wanna watch?"

He thought it over for a second. He finally decided on a super hero movie that was made last year after the rebellion.

**So, I realize that kinda sucked. Ok, actually a lot. D: But, like I said, this is my first fanfic. I`ve realized there isn't actually a plot. So, I guess this is just my version of what happens after the rebellion and how Katniss and Peeta go about their lives as they try to become "normal." So, if you didn't see, Prim does stay alive in this story because I just love Prim! :D Reviews would be great even though I have already started on the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next thing I knew, sunlight was shining through the window and I was waking up with my head rested on Peeta`s chest. No nightmares. Peeta was stretched out on the recliner, still softly snoring. I looked up at his face, admiring how peaceful he looked with the sunlight shining down on it. I laid my head back down on his chest. Peeta does so much for me, simply just by being there for me. I should do something for him, I decided to make him breakfast. I mean, come on, he always cooks for me. I should cook for him! I slowly got up and quietly tiptoed to the kitchen. I stared at the fridge for a few minutes before deciding what to cook. I settled on Peeta`s favorite breakfast: Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, potatoes, and pancakes. "This is going to take a million years to cook." I quietly mumbled to myself. Peeta deserves it though. Two hours later, everything was cooked, and set on the table. Surprisingly, Peeta had not woken up yet. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Peeta.

"Peeta." I said softly. "Wake up Peeta." I gently brushed some hair out of his face. "Peeta wake up."

"Hmmmm?" He murmured. Suddenly I could tell he smelled breakfast because he opened his eyes and sat up. "What`s that smell?" He asked, yawning.

"Breakfast. Get up and let's eat before it gets cold!"

Peeta laughed. "Katniss, you are so cute when you demand things."

I giggled and Peeta kissed me on the forehead. "Ok, let's go eat." He said.

After eating and Peeta continuously telling me how amazing breakfast was, I got up to do the dishes. I had some plates in my hand headed to the sink when I heard a crash. I quickly dropped the plates in the sink and spun around. The plates Peeta were previously holding were broken on the ground, and Peeta was gripping the back of a chair with his eyes squeezed shut. He was having a flashback. I ran over to him trying not to cry. I hated seeing him like this. It only reminded me of everything the capitol did to him. How he will never be the same.

"Peeta!" I yelled. "Peeta, it`s ok!" I rubbed his back quickly, nervously. "Peeta, calm down, it`s ok."

After a few minutes, he snapped out of it. I hugged him tightly. "Are you ok?"

"Yea." He said. I could tell he was still fighting back the images. "Here, come sit down and watch TV." I lead him over to the couch.

"No. You can`t do all those dishes by yourself." Even after all that, all he cares about is me.

"Yes I can. Go sit down, I`ll get you some water."

I returned with his water, and then went back to the job at hand. After getting everything into the sink, I stared at the pile. Peeta was right. I can't wash all of these on my own. But I have to.

Half an hour later the entire kitchen was cleaned. I walked into the living room to find Peeta napping on the couch. I decided to leave him be and go hunting. I found a piece of paper and wrote "Gone hunting" on it. I set it on the table by him as I left.

**Author`s Note: **** Please review! Tell me what you like, didn't like, things I can do better! It would be much appreciated! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **** Oh you know… **

There is just something I love about hunting. It clears my mind, gives me a chance to be alone with my thoughts. Today was an especially good hunting day. I caught two deer and a bunch of squirrels. Since District 12 is being rebuilt, there is no reason for a Hob. So I give what I don't want of my meat to my friends and family. After I get back into town, I decide to give one of the deer and half of the squirrels to Haymitch.

"Hey sweetheart." Haymitch greets me when I arrive at his house.

"Hi Haymitch." I said holding up my gifts for him. "I brought you some stuff."

"Oh good. I love fresh meat." Something was off about him. I took me a minute, but I realized what it was. He wasn't drunk. In fact, Haymitch`s usually horrible breath, smelled minty.

"Haymitch," I said as I walked in, "You haven't been drinking?"

"No," He grumbled, "A new doctor moved into town, found me, and is trying to get me to stop."

"That's great Haymitch!" I said smiling. I wouldn't admit it, but after everything that has happened, Haymitch kinda felt like a father to me.

I walked into his unusually clean house, and set the meat down on the table.

"Have you eaten today?" I asked

"No." he replied.

"Want me to cook you the deer?" I felt like I owed Haymitch considering he has saved my life more than once.

"Sure." He said

After I got his lunch made, and cleaned up, I returned home. When I walked through the door and got my jacket and boots off, Peeta ran downstairs.

"There you are Katniss! It's been 4 hours, I got worried!" He ran up and kissed me.

"I was out hunting, then I stopped at Haymitch`s house and cooked him some of the deer I caught."

"Oh, that was nice. Did you save some deer?" Peeta likes deer. A lot.

I laughed and kissed his nose. "Yes, I saved you some deer. I`m guessing you want stew for dinner?"

Peeta smiled. "Yea, but I`ll cook it, you've already been pretty busy today."

Oh thank goodness. I was tired. I smiled at Peeta gratefully. "Thanks."

"You`re welcome. " He said, kissing the top of my head. "Love you."

I smiled. Peeta is so sweet. After all I have done, especially to him, I really don't deserve him. "Love you too."

**Author`s Note: ****Yea. You know the drill. **


End file.
